criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Smith
Alan Roger Smith is the Chief of Police in the Townville Police Department. Profile Alan is the Chief of Police in Townville. He is a tall man with short straight black hair and white skin. When he's at work, he wears a dark blue coat with police badges and some copper stars on his shoulders, with a white shirt and a black tie underneath. In the right side of his coat, he wears a badge of the Townville Police Department. He cares a lot about his team and when someone does a good job, he often rewards them, as he did when he incorporated Octavius Keys to the team after the player and Lindsey told him that he was a great officer. It is known that he is afraid of darkness, and that his wife comitted suicide some years ago. Notable Case Events *Case #1, The Murdered Milker: Alan met the player for the first time in this case, and congratulated him/her after arresting a killer for the first time. He sent the player and Evan Day to investigate Cecilia Di Giappo, and became really insistent when the team couldn't find anything to incriminate her. *Case #4, The Crimes At Work: This was the first time when the team flagged the agronomer Robert Jamin as a suspect, and Alan told the team to investigate his company very hardly, as he was convinced that he was involved in illegal businesses. This same thing happened when the team included Steve Zasts in the suspects list for the first time. *Case #11, Murder Behind Bars: In this case, Alan wanted the team to arrest the killer as soon as possible because the Mayor couldn't believe that there was a murder in jail, as this was a proof that the security was failing and he'd lost his trust in the police. The Chief, along with Mayor Loas, promoted the player to the Commercial Area after arresting the culprit. *Case #14, The Corpse Which Smelled Right: Alan gave orders to the team to arrest the famous thief Doodley, known for leaving a grafitti in the places he robs. Doodley was in fact arrested, but got out of jail really soon thanks to his lawyer. *Cases #19, #20 and #21: During this cases, Chief Smith was really upset as Doodley had been set free and the player didn't arrest him, after having interrogated him as a murder suspect many times. In fact, Doodley said that he's forced to be a thief by some organization and that he'd be murdered if he went to jail ever again. The player believed him and didn't arrest him, making a promise to send him to jail once that this organization was brought down by the police. *Case #25, Red Waters: Alan warned both the player and Evan Day about interrogating politicians as murder suspects, because he was sure that they could take revenge against the police department. *Case #28, A Lethal Campaign: Chief Smith became the player's partner for the first time in this case. The comunist mayoral candidate had been murdered and he said he'd be in charge of the case because he wanted to protect Evan and the player from politicians. After Evan insisted, the player investigated this case and partnered the Chief of Police. *Case #45, The Heinous Painting: The team was telling the player and Octavius about what had happened to the Chief's wife. Alan Smith heard them and explained some more details. His wife's name was Elena Smith and she burnt herself to death after his birthday. Alan and his daughter survived the fire but Elena did not. Five days later, he asked the player to solve his wife's suicide case. *Case #46, Economic Studies Of Death: Evan kept asking the Chief for more clues to solve Elena's cold case, so he said that she used to be an estate agent but later switched to being a lawyer. She had told Alan that he had a surprise for his birthday ten years ago, though one day she started getting sad whenever she was asked about the surprise. There was also some money missing after the fire. *Case #47, Yoga Killers: During the events of this case Alan learnt that Elena had some kind of deal with a fraudster which left a hidden signature in his e-mails as "Wizard of Seas". He said that he wanted to arrest that fraudster as soon as possible, as they were still cheating on their innocent victims. Later, Mayor Waters appeared and announced the creation of an Information Protection Programme. This meant that all the information related to Townville's government could now only be accessed by Chief Smith. *Case #50, Elite Wars: Alan kept wondering about the surprise Elena had prepaired for his birthday so he read her old agenda and on the year she died, he found written in December 28th (his birthday and the night she died) "Alan's birthday. SURPRISE". On the 29th, he read "TIMESHARE". Analysis |-| Cultural Center = Blue Blood, Case #48: * Trash (04:00:00) Elite Wars, Case #50: * Contract (08:00:00) |-| Sixth district = Family Alan's wife died by suicide some years ago, so he's now a single. He had a daughter with his widow when he was 19 years old, but she's currently living in another city called Blue Coasts. Appelations Trivia *Starting from Blue Blood (Case #48), Alan starts analyzing clues that are under the Information Protection Programme just like the rest of the lab members do. Category:Townville content